officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryptid Realms: Dinosaur Dimension
Cryptid Realms: Dinosaur Dimension is the first video game based on Cryptid Realms. Characters * Jordan Minner: A young adult that travels through an Interdimensional rift to the Dinosaur Dimension. * Paige Gilmore: Jordan's best friend who travels through an Interdimensional rift to the Dinosaur Dimension with him. * Lia Frater: A woman already in the Dinosaur Dimension, dedicating her life to finding a way home -- and bringing dinosaurs with her. * Erica Andrews: A woman in her 50s that opposes to Lia's crazy plans. * Bailey Nova: A teenage boy who arrives in the Dinosaur Dimension after Jordan and Paige. Plot In Los Angeles 2017, Jordan Minner and his best friend Paige Gilmore walk down the street as night falls, after buying groceries. They get into a fight about shopping at night, in which they inadvertently enter an Interdimensional rift. Appearing in a prehistoric landscape, Jordan and Paige are shocked to find themselves in a seemingly alternate world. Terrified, their theory of going back in time is supported when seeing dinosaurs. That night, they fall asleep in a tree, expecting to wake up from a dream, but are interrupted early in the morning by a dromaeosaurus. The pair conclude they aren't dreaming as they flee the dinosaur. They are chased all the way to a rapid river, where Paige tricks the dinosaur into falling into the river. They begin trekking through the land, collecting food along the way. They eventually find themselves in the territory of a saurophaganax, and struggle to escape after the predator notices their presence. That evening, they rest by a river at the foot of a waterfall, and get emotional over missing their home. Suddenly, they catch sight of a woman fishing on the other side of the river. When she notices them, she flees, prompting Jordan and Paige to give chase. They corner her in a cave by the waterfall. She introduces herself as Lia Frater. Lia reveals she has been in this Dinosaur Dimension for many years. Reluctant to trust her, Lia takes Jordan and Paige to the top of the waterfall to her home in another cave. Shocked at how civilised it looks, Lia simply claims to the pair that she found the many objects from her home 'around the place'. She invites them to stay with her. They refuse, telling her they don't trust her, and leave. They head out down a steep hill, suddenly encountering an enormous baryonyx. It attacks instantly, with Jordan and Paige fleeing to the edge of a cliff. They both slip and fall, grabbing onto the ledge. The baryonyx prepares to kill, but they fall almost 20 metres into the water below. Exhausted and in pain, they rest in a cave for the night. Lia wakes Jordan and Paige up the next morning and gives them new clothes. Lia claims the only way back to her home is through the cave. They trek through the cave for ages, eventually surfacing with a stunning view of a distant volcano in a cold area. Lia says that the volcano will probably never erupt, but another woman reveals herself, disagreeing -- Erica Andrews. Erica states that she and Lia are old acquaintances, although haven't seen each other in a while. Erica seems to dislike Lia, who leaves with Jordan and Paige. As they walk through a forest, Lia explains that Erica has been there longer than her, and is crazy. Eventually they reach Lia's home, where they stay for the night. The following day, Lia takes Jordan and Paige up the hills to a dry, desertlike location. They watch a triceratops fight, and bond after the alpha charges at them. Later, Jordan and Paige attempt to climb a giant tree, and watch as Erica knocks Lia out and attempts to kidnap her. Jordan and Paige, startled, decide to rescue Lia, but must descend from the tree slowly. Concluding Erica wasn't aware that they were there, Jordan and Paige follow in the direction they went, and soon find themselves back near the clearing with the volcano view. In the distance, they spot Erica dragging Lia to some lava. Jordan and Paige make a loud scene to attract a carnivore's attention. The baryonyx returns and catches sight of Erica. She leaves Lia and escapes into the distance. As it approaches Lia, Jordan and Paige distract the dinosaur again, then run into the forest. The baryonyx disappears and Jordan and Paige run back over to Lia, who regains consciousness and learns of what Erica planned to do to her. The next morning, Jordan and Paige are petrified to find themselves in a small cave with Erica. Erica tries to convince them that Lia is the crazy one, who has been lying this whole time. She plans to find a way back to Human Dimension, despite Lia saying otherwise, and take the dinosaurs back with her. Erica opposes strongly, and initially tried to befriend Lia and change her mind, but Lia left her to be killed by utahraptors. Jordan and Paige realise they are literally right next to the volcano, and run away from Erica. At the cave opening from where they first saw the volcano, Lia meets them. On the way home, Lia claims Erica has been lying still and has completely lost her mind. When they return home, they find a teenage boy named Bailey Nova inside. Although initially hostile, he is thankful when Lia offers him to stay. The three inform Bailey of where he is. That night, they stay up late and all continue bonding. The four are awoken in the early morning by Erica. She claims that they need to escape; there's a tornado coming. Lia, Jordan and Paige disbelieve her, but Bailey goes outside during an argument and sees it approaching fast. When everyone learns of the tornado's legitimacy, they flee. As they run towards the volcano, it erupts. The baryonyx returns and chases after Lia back towards the tornado. Jordan and Erica decide to go back for her. Paige and Bailey refuse to run away and plan to meet them back near the cave entrance. Jordan reluctantly teams up with Erica in the forest, struggling to survive the tornado. They distract the baryonyx and successfully escape with Lia. The tornado unexpectedly changes paths and goes in a different direction. At the cave opening, the group reunite by some cracks in the ground somehow caused by the volcano. Erica asks Lia to stop with her plans, and even begs. When Lia firmly says no, Jordan, Paige and Bailey realise something's not right. Lia confirms that Erica was right, and she planned to come to the Dinosaur Dimension long before arriving, hence why she is so civilised. The second the others sympathise with Erica, Lia pushes her into the cracks in the ground. She escapes into the cave. Jordan, Paige and Bailey follow Erica underground. They venture far into the underground caverns, finding an enormous clearing. They find Erica and save her from a pack of utahraptor. Their path is blocked by rocks, and the 'room' mysteriously begins to flood. The ground suddenly dissolves and the group, in the water, go flying down a new passageway. They finally find a place out of the water to sleep. After sleeping through presumably the night. The four find a way back to the surface. Finding themselves in a deadly, rocky mountainous area, they avoid several utahraptor and quetzalcoatlus as they begin a new trek. The four soon stop and realise they really should find an do something about Lia, who will still continue planning for her Human Dimension invasion. However, a rift opens up. Everyone considers going through, but conclude that they need to stop Lia. The rift closes. Upon arriving back near the volcano, they discover that Lia is planning with a giant magnet she had been building in secret to lure a tornado to the volcano, in which the impact would cause a huge, more stable Interdimensional rift. They encounter Lia, who reveals she lured the tornado towards the volcano, and is doing so again. The tornado approaches as Lia lured several utahraptor and even a tyrannosaurus to Jordan, Paige, Erica and Bailey. During a long battle, Jordan manages to destroy the magnet as the tornado gets closer. Lia, in a rage, throws Jordan off the volcano. Erica rushes to save him and they get out of the way of the tornado, which kills Lia. In the aftermath, a smaller, normal Interdimensional rift instead opens up. Jordan, Paige, Erica and Bailey go through and return home. In the epilogue, the four become friends, which Erica and Paige even moving in with Jordan. Dinosaurs (order of appearances) * Stygimoloch * Scutellosaurus * Dromaeosaurus * Diplodocus * Saurophaganax * Itchyosaurus * Pentaceratops * Baryonyx * Dilong * Therizinosaurus * Triceratops * Microraptor * Stegosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Utahraptor * Quetzalcoatlus * Tyrannosaurus Trivia * Jordan Minner and Paige Gilmore spend 8 days in the Dinosaur Dimension. Bailey Nova spends 4 day there. Category:Video games